


Мой Телемак, Троянская война окончена...

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Он возвращался к Юргену, как возвращаются домой после долгого путешествия.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 4





	Мой Телемак, Троянская война окончена...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Он возвращался к Юргену, как возвращаются домой после долгого путешествия. Он приносил с собой багаж каких-то невысказанных историй, немного радости, щепотку печали, пыль на кедах и шум далёких улиц. С Юргеном ему было спокойно и хорошо, как может быть только дома, где бы географически он не располагался на этот момент.  
— В следующей игре в старте выйду, — доверчиво сказал Марио, устраиваясь на диване и прижимаясь к тёплому боку Юргена. — Вот скажи мне, тренер...  
— Я давно не твой тренер, — не отрываясь от экрана телевизора, на котором на паузу был поставлен видеоразбор прошедшего матча, заметил Юрген и походя накрыл плечи Марио рукой, как крылом. Марио сперва вскинулся что-то сказать, возразить, а потом просто пожал плечами и ближе приткнулся к Юргену.  
— Вот скажи мне, тренер, — повторил он, нарочно выделив последнее слово, и Юрген улыбнулся этому его упрямству. — Что бы ты мне посоветовал?  
— Я бы посоветовал тебе выспаться перед самолётом, — негромко ответил Юрген, снял очки и потёр глаза. — И сбрить эту дурацкую бородку. Только ты меня не послушаешься.  
Марио рассмеялся, привстал над диваном и, коротко прижавшись губами к виску Юргена, встал.  
— Послушаюсь, — сказал он, заталкивая руки в карманы домашних штанов, которые после его отъезда Юрген терпеливо кинет в стирку до следующего раза. — Бритва у тебя там, где всегда?  
Он возвращался к Юргену, как возвращаются домой: приезжал между двумя тренировками — своей и ливерпульской, беззастенчиво пробирался обратно в жизнь Юргена, занимая самое удобное место на диване, и ночью хлопок простыни льнул к его тёплой коже, подстраиваясь под изгибы крепкого тела. Он доверчиво прижимался к Юргену во сне, обнимая его и бормоча что-то в полудрёме. Он самозабвенно целовался в темноте спальни, и Юрген был уверен, что, несмотря на выключенный свет, глаза его были широко раскрыты, словно он пытался высмотреть что-то, чего не видел при свете.  
Каждый раз, когда за ним закрывалась дверь, и Юрген потом получал селфи из самолёта Лондон-Дюссельдорф, он убеждал себя, что всё в порядке, он снова и снова залатывал дыры в своём самообладании, чтобы к следующему приезду Марио снова распустить все нити и остаться перед ним незащищённым. Это могло бы напугать, но Юрген знал, что Марио никогда не воспользуется этой его рукотворной беззащитностью.  
В ванной Марио вскрикнул и выругался, и Юрген, окончательно выключив телевизор, поднялся с дивана.  
— Я порезался, — хмуро сказал Марио, прижимая пальцы к подбородку, на котором пушистые разводы пены для бритья уже начали розоветь от крови. — Щиплет.  
Юрген посмотрел на него сверху вниз, коротко прижал его к себе, целуя в макушку и пошёл за пластырем. Он купил эту упаковку давно специально для Марио и привёз её с собой аж из Германии. Он был рад, что она пригодилась именно сейчас, когда Марио вернулся домой.


End file.
